compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Bardo
Character History Born some 30 years ago, Rupert Bardo grew up on Corellia, though his childhood is still held in a blanket of fog. Father and mother unknown, he has no known siblings or family of any kind. Raised during a time of war and conflict, it shaped him into what he is today. He finds his war to be the "just cause" of restoring order to the corrupt galaxy. Those who disagree are liable to be punished by a painful death and the loss of their ears to his collection. While some may claim it is a cynical form of retribution, for Bardo it's all about logic. Early Life As an orphan, Bardo was raised in one of Corellia's Imperial Orphanages to become a loyal citizen of the Empire. His Imperial citizenship, like all other wards of the state, was confirmed when he was placed in the orphanage. Bardo The Mercenary Soon after coming of age and being released from the orphanage, Bardo found a ship that was willing to "adopt" him into their family as part of the crew. The ship's captain was a Twilek who was more of a mercenary than a freighter captain. The Twilek Captain had a Klatoonian 1st Mate who was an excellent marksman. The crew quickly found the young Bardo to be a down-to-earth, polite young chap that only needed to be toughened up a bit around the edges to become an excellent mercenary. The ship was an unarmed YG-4210 called Daredevil, that the Twilek had won in a sabacc game a few years earlier. It wasn't long before the ship jumped for the Si`Klaata Cluster in Hutt Space. A few days later it landed on the world Klatooine. Here the Daredevil crew met up with a mercenary group known as the "Klatooine Liberation Forces." The KLF proclaimed themselves the defenders of Klatooine and of the "Fountain of Ancients" that their ancestors had left for future generations to safeguard. It didn't take much time for Bardo to toughen up in the open desert landscape of Klatooine. He learned new ways to survive in harsh weather conditions beside his Klatoonian brothers. Bardo embraced the traditional forms of his allies' psychology, early on. Even now, like the Klatoonians, when Bardo makes a vow you can rest assured that he will do anything in his power to fulfill it. When he had learned all he needed to know about flying and firing a blaster, his time with the Klatoonians came to an end. Bardo returned home to Corellia to seek out some of his old friends. Friend's from the past People from Coruscant have a saying about Corellians – “Two Corellians together brew a conspiracy. Three brew a fight.” Not all of Bardo's friends are members of the Imperial Armed Forces. Some aren't even citizens of the Galactic Empire. Some are people Bardo met and retained as friends from his travels before entering the Galactic Empire Academy. One such friend is Kendall Holm, a fellow Corellian, who ended up in Trade Federations's counterpart to GE Army. Having been with the Trade Federation longer than Bardo has been with the Imperial Army, Holm has reached far within his particular faction's government. Friendships that cross-over galactic and governmental lines are possible, though many times can be complicated. It is not complicated with Holm and Bardo, as their friendship reaches far beyond politics, and it can be traced all the way back to when Bardo left the orphanage on Corellia. Another Corellian friend of Bardo's is the beautiful female freelancer Avalon Red, and her close friend, Revan Corr. Both of them are very experienced soldiers that Bardo respects for their professionalism and their intelligence that he feels far exceeds many others out there. Though the Galactic Empire has often been called alien phobic, anyone within the Government knows that there are equally as many aliens spread out over the affiliated factions around the GE as there are humans to be found. And, of course, there are those who hate aliens, but not Bardo. He has a few alien friends outside of the Galactic Empire. Two of them, both hardworking civilians, are Emanon Klatoo, Knights of the Fountain a Klatoonian, and Krayth Morph, an Geonosian XO of Logistics for Triumvirate Mining Corporation. Bardo's Beliefs Bardo believes strongly in the ability of the Galactic Empire to restore order to the galaxy once again. He also believes that the New Republic is filled with self-centred and sanctimonyous pickpocket-rabble who should be erased from the galactic political forum and recognized for what they really are--not for what their false label says they are. While most governments and civilian planners out there are more concerned with the future of constructing more powerful governments and more efficient buildings, and the ruling elite are concerned about those following "unnatural" paths who might open up to swallow them, Bardo is more concerned about the present than he is about the future. Year 8 Day 341 The fall of the New Republic did not come as a surprise for Bardo, it was an inevitable development, Rupert is now a Freelancer and his many friends around the Galaxy has helped him to get up on his feet’s from being a poor Corporal in the service of the Galactic Empire he has now with his small family begun a journey of exploration of this galaxy. Bardo's Personal Staff Merioon Tess a male Corellian that is about the same length as Bardo and halfway as wide, this man wears a white Uniform of Corellian craze and he always keeps his uniform spotless. He has small pig like non-saying and lifeless eyes. Tess is Bardo's personal manservant and chef and works onboard his ship Daredevil. Bardo's Mysterious Daredevil Recent findings The Holo Disc Army Career Year 8 Day 289 Graduates Imperial Academy with total score of 96%. Commendation: Imperial Academy Honors Graduate. Year 8 Day 322 Was promoted from Private First Class to Corporal Current Rank: Corporal. Year 8 Day 338 left the faction: Galactic Empire. Year 8 Day 338 Freelancer Quotes "There's no such thing as "death with honor". Just death." Category: Individuals